What's Important
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: Omi gets a special gift from a little girl on his birthday.


I dont own Weiß or Aya-chan or anything else...though I did make up the little girl. You can use her if you want, just tell me..though she's rather generic, deshou?  
WARNINGS: if you dont know what happened with Aya-chan....  
  
What's Important  
  
"Hello, walls," Omi rolled over, staring at the walls that refused to answer. "Today sucked. Do you know why today sucked? Because no one remembered." he picked up a volume of BexBoy (1) from beside the bed and hurled the massive manga at the wall. "Some friends. Youji-kun and Ken-kun have known me for three years; Ran-kun almost two...and they all forgot."   
  
Omi pouted as he rescued his beloved manga from the floor, "Not like it was an important day or anything...a guy only turns 18 once in his life..." he flipped randomly through the thick volume, pausing occasionally over particularly--interesting pages. "Youji-kun didn't even offer to take me to a strip club today. He's been threatening to take me since we first met, and he didn't say a thing all day. I'd even be happy for him to do that." It was only three days until Youji's own birthday--surely he should be able to remember Omi's.   
  
But no. No one had remembered the youngest Weiß member's birthday. Even Ran's little sister who had come to live with them after her awakening seemed to have forgotten. Omi curled onto his side, sighing, "I feel so unloved. The only people that actually know I'm alive, and really know me forgot the most important day of the year for me. " Absently he rubbed at his eyes, angry at the slight dampness that he found there. How can you cry, baka? You're being a baby again!! Omi stood, pulling on a jacket, maybe I'll just take a little walk...then I'll feel better.   
  
  
Half a hour later found Omi at a bridge overlooking the sea; the same bridge on which he had broken down and cried to Manx not-too long ago when he had learned about his past and his family. "'Kaerou to dareka no uta ga kikoeru; Saigo no boku go kieru umi de'..." (2) he whispered softly to the sea   
  
"Ne, Nii-chan?"   
  
Omi looked left, right behind him, but saw no one.   
  
A small hand tugged at Omi's sleeve, "Nii-chan? Why did you say such a sad thing?"   
Omi looked down; a small girl, no older than 6 stood there, wind blowing her pink dress and long black pigtails. He smiled sadly, "It's not sad. It's a song. It just seemed a bit appropriate right now."   
  
The girl looked confused, "Who's calling you? I don't hear anyone." she scrunched her little face in concentration, trying to hear the 'someone'.   
  
"No one is really calling...I'm just a little sad because no one remembered my birthday."   
"Oh! How sad!" the child dug into the pocket of her little dress, producing a half-eaten chocolate bar, which she pressed into the blonde's hand. "Tanjoubi omedetou!"   
  
Omi smiled and kneeled down to her level, "Arigatou gozaimasu. That's very nice of you."   
The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "Nii-chan, don't jump into the sea, ok? 'Cause then I would be sad. And your friends would be, too."   
  
"Hai, Don't worry, I wont jump into the water. I was just a little sad...but now I'm all better, thanks to you." he smiled again before standing. "Thank you again. But I should be going...I've got to get home soon."   
  
The girl nodded solemnly, "You friends miss you now, cause you're not there."   
  
"How do you know? They most likely haven't even noticed I'm gone yet."   
  
The girl giggled, "I just know. Bai bai, Nii-chan. Omedetou!" And then she was gone, tiny shoes clicking over the bridge and disappearing into the fog.   
  
  
When Omi got home, his teammates--friends?--were indeed waiting for him. In the dark. With a cake lit by 18 candles. The boy's eyes filled with tears, "Minna...arigatou..."   
  
"Omi-san, I hope you didn't think we forgot your birthday! Even if today is only the 28th, and your birthday only exists every four years..." Aya tugged at the boy's hand, urging him towards the cake. Behind it stood Ran, Ken, and Youji, all smiling, including Ran.   
  
"Hontou ni arigatou!" tears of joy flowed freely down his cheeks before dripping off widely smiling lips.   
  
"It was all Aya-hime's idea;(3) we were just gonna give you presents or somethin'." (4)   
"Mou, Youji! At least give me some credit, too! I made a cake all by myself!"   
  
"That you ruined." (5)   
  
Ken blushed, "Well...at least I went out and bought another one. *Ahem* Tanjoubi omedetou, Omi."   
  
"Omedetou, Omittchi!"   
  
"Omi-san, happi basudei!"   
  
"Otanjoubi omedetou."   
  
  
Later that nite Omi sat in his room amoungst the small pile of gifts, watching the nitely news. He was only half-listening, but as he was closer inspecting the book he'd received from Aya, something caught his ear.   
  
'The body of six year old Hanami Sayuri(6) was found tlate this afternoon, after having been missing for a week. Inspection put her date of death at about three days ago.' The television flashed a picture of a smiling little girl that brought hot tears to Omi's eyes. The girl from the seaside.   
  
Slowly he pulled the half-eaten chocolate bar from his pocket and opened it. Folded inside was a little note; 'Happy birthday, Omi-san. You are loved.'   
  
Carefully he folded the note and replaced it within the wrapper, placing it on the bedside table.   
"Arigatou, Sayuri-chan. Rest well..."   
  
  
Owari!   
  
Nyaa! I cant believe I wrote that--its so sad! ;-;   
  
Omi: It...wasn't yaoi?@-@   
  
::Sniffles:: So sad...so sweet...I've gotta stop listening to the music box version of 'Beautiful Alone'... This was gonna actually be a RanxOmi fic..a little happy birthday thing for Omittchi...but it kinda didn't work out like that, did it? Im not really sure where this came from..  
  
1.) BexBoy is a nice, massive monthly mange that has nothing but yaoi. Think Ribon, but yaoi. *-*   
  
2.) That translates to; 'I can hear someone's song calling me to return; In my final moments, I disappear into the sea'. Why, yes, that would be the last two lines from 'Suicide Seaside', thank you for noticing. ^^;;   
  
3.) Am I the only one that can totally see Youji calling Aya-chan 'Aya-hime'?   
Ran: Youji! Get the hell away from my imotou!   
-.-;; And him mostly doing it for that reason...'hime' means 'princess' ^^   
  
4.) Very Youji thing to do. ::nodnodnod::   
  
5.) Poor KenKen, everyone picks on him..I'm sure he's a great cook--he's just always portrayed as a klutz and a disaster in the kitchen--and that's the way I love him, dammit! 3   
  
6.) 'Hanami' means 'flower viewing'. ^^;; it's a popular hobby in Japan. 'Sayuri' means...I have no clue. ^^;; I just thought it was a pretty name.   
  
And..'tanjoubi omedetou' and all its forms means 'happy birthday' ^^   
  
  



End file.
